Special number calling systems such as E9-1-1 Emergency Service calling systems have originated and developed based upon an assumption that the origination locus of a special number call is known prior to the initiation of the call. This assumption is based on the fact that special number calls were developed based on landline telephony, wherein a telephone number was fixed at one location and thus represented a locus. The specific address and location at an address is associated with every telephone number that supports fully capable special number calling. Identification of residents or other occupants at the respective addresses was also provided. By way of example and not by way of limitation, in an E9-1-1 calling system, addresses and information relating to residents or occupants of respective addresses were provided for use in an Automatic Location Identification (ALI) data base for use by a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP; sometimes referred to as a Public Safety Answering Position) when responding to an emergency service call.
Placement of special number calls such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, emergency service calls from a mobile telecommunication device have recently been provided with accompanying identifying information relating to the originating instrument phone number and origin location. Location information may be expressed in terms of X-Y coordinates in a predetermined grid, in terms of Global Positioning System (GPS) coordinates or in other terms understood by or convertible to terms understood by a PSAP.
Known location information is preferably used to route E9-1-1 calls to an appropriate PSAP near the origin of the call. The same information may be used by the PSAP to support the emergency response to the call, such as dispatching fire, police or emergency medical personnel and equipment and for call back to the call originator if necessary. However, identity of residents or other occupants of an originating locus for a special number call is not provided with the call when the call is placed using a mobile phone. Identification of residents or other occupants of a locus may be useful when the locus is an apartment building or is near a house having no associated resident identity. Knowing identity of residents or occupants may assist emergency responder personnel in locating children, elderly persons or other survivors in a fire, building collapse or other emergency situation.
There is a need for a system, apparatus and method for availing a mobile call of caller name information.